The Angel Falls
by KaruSwan
Summary: Un ángel contempla el destino, saben ellos los lugares a donde irás, cuando seremos canosos y viejos y como morirás.Guiarte en la vida es su misión, y si la cumple hasta el final, la salvación les permite desplegar sus alas. Pero lo que el ángel mismo no sabe, es que él también se puede enamorar y por ello, caerá en el mundo terrenal en busca de un sentimiento universal. El amor.


**THE ANGEL FALLS**

**Autora: Karu Swan**

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Pareja: Edward y Bella**

**Número de palabras: 7330**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

_**Música: Angels - Robbie Williams**_

Mi nombre es Ezequiel, soy un ángel guardián. Un trabajo, como dicen los humanos, para nada reconfortante. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque cuando debo cuidar de uno de ustedes, un humano. Sé todo lo que le ocurrirá durante la vida, hasta el día de su muerte.

Hasta este momento, mi "vida" como ángel, había sido tranquila, si así se le puede decir. Se me era asignado una persona, su historial de vida y yo le acompañaba sin problemas, ayudándole a tomar buenas decisiones y vivir la vida de la mejor manera posible. Pero diré, que no es para nada fácil, ustedes no nos lo hacen fácil, principalmente aquellos que no creen, los que no se enteran de las señales, no las interpretan, no las quieren.

Pero hoy, en su actualidad terrestre, me encuentro perdido, por primera vez en milenios. Mi problema tiene nombre y apellido, cabellos castaños, ojos marrones, mide un metro sesenta y nueve y un rostro tan angelical como cualquiera de mis colegas. Hermosa, muy hermoso ser humano; repleta de compasión y esperanza, hija ejemplar, una salvadora de vidas, divertida y delicada. Podría decir que estoy enamorado de una mujer terrenal de veinticinco años. Estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan. Hasta su nombre me suena celestial.

¿El problema? El problema es que no me puede ver, soy su ángel guardián, soy invisible para ella y mi angelical corazón sufre de manera exasperante. Y yo que creía que los ángeles no sufríamos. Cada vez que ella mira hacia el vacío donde me encuentro parado, pareciera que miles de flechas envenenadas golpearan mi cuerpo, un cuerpo que no es permanente, ni físico, pues soy aire, soy tierra, soy agua y fuego. Existimos en todo, para todos y nos materializamos, en casos especiales, en caso que necesitemos cumplir nuestro trabajo.

Lo que más duele, lo que más lastima, es saber cómo y cuándo le sucederán las cosas a Isabella; cada situación, cuando cometerá un error y cuando será feliz o infeliz. Que persona estará en su vida, cuando se enamorará y quien le hará sufrir. Cada dolencia y felicidad, todo lo sé. Por ello sufro y si pudiera llorar, lo haría. Porque Isabella o Bella como le gusta ser llamada, se enamorará en muy breve tiempo, se casará poco después, tendrá una hermosa hija y cuando su pequeña tenga nada más que diez años, descubrirá que tiene cáncer y morirá a temprana edad. Pero existe una solución, que le favorece a ella y me favorece a mí; aunque no me agrada la palabra favorecer, no encontré otra que pudiera usar para explicarlo. Si entro en su vida, si ella cambia su destino, su futura muerte también cambiará.

Nunca, nunca había entendido porque los humanos se pasaban repitiendo, que la vida era un asco, que era necesario vivir intensamente, que era vital enamorarse y ser feliz a pesar de todo. Lo entendí, lo entendí porque me enamoré y ahora sé lo que se siente saber que perderás a la persona que amas si no haces algo para solucionarlo. ¡Debía cambiarlo!

Cierto día o noche, aquí en este lugar no existe esa diferenciación, solamente existimos. Cierto momento, me presenté ante mi jefe. Aunque mis colegas ángeles me llamaron loco, por hacerlo, creía que debía hablarle, debía pedirle que modificara la vida de Isabella, que le diera más tiempo, que me diera indicaciones para que tomara otras decisiones. O que tuviera la oportunidad de luchar contra la enfermedad, que la descubriera a tiempo. Que me diera a mí la oportunidad de ser un hombre de carne y hueso. Más él jefe se negó a cumplir cualquiera que fuera mi pedido. Nada más fue capaz de explicarme. Algo que ya sabía, lo importante que era que así se diera, que así debía ser.

En fin, estuve muchos días de mal humor. Sí, los ángeles podemos estar de mal humor. Perdiendo varios días de la vida de Bella, dejando que cometiera errores, que saliera con amigas a bailar, bebiera y fumara mariguana. Sí, lo sé, debí cuidarle y fallé. Aunque debo decir que ella se había divertido y no pretendía seguir usando drogas, por lo que ello calmó mis miedos. Pero no debí olvidar mi objetivo, mi misión, cuidar de ella ante todo, ante todos.

Pasaron los años, ella terminaba la universidad y comenzaba a trabajar. Sabía que se aproximaba el momento en el que conocería a su futuro esposo. Mi desesperación era inmensa, terriblemente inmensa. Busqué información hasta con los ángeles caídos y encontré lo que anhelaba.

Cierto tiempo terrenal atrás, se escribió un libro, un libro capaz de darle la oportunidad a los ángeles de que fueran humanos. Más con el pasar de los milenios, estos ángeles convertidos, comenzaron a cometer errores, tan graves y dolorosos, que este libo fue escondido para que ningún otro inmortal se convirtiera en un ser humano.

El libro de la reencarnación, como fue llamado, se encontraba escondido en la estrella más lejana del universo, una estrella tan brillante, tan hermosa y poderosa que fuera capaz de guardar el secreto que se encontraba escondido, de nosotros los ángeles guardianes.

El libro fuera mi salvación. Viajé hasta allí lo más rápido que me fue posible, encontrando entre brillante luz el manuscrito que me diera la posibilidad de ser un humano de carne y hueso, un hombre; que tuviera la posibilidad de ser feliz al lado de Isabella. Busqué entre las antiguas páginas las palabras correctas para conseguir mi transformación, más cuando comencé a leer, una fuerza invisible detuvo mi acción. Había sido tonto de mi parte creer que nadie o nada estaría escoltando aquel libro poderoso.

— Ezequiel ¿Qué haces con el libro de las reencarnaciones? — con voz suave y bondadosa hablaba, desde algún lugar distante, mi jefe.

— Perdona, necesito ser humano, necesito estar con Isabella — respondí con miedo de que no pudiera cumplir mi cometido.

— ¿Estás seguro Ezequiel? ¿Entiendes que si permito que bajes a la vida terrenal no tendrás más que tu cuerpo y tu mente para defenderte? ¿Sabes que morirás? — cuestionó con preocupación.

— Si, lo sé. Más no me importa. Descubrí lo que es el amor — respondí con dolor, un dolor que nunca creí sentir, el dolor de tenerla lejos de mí, de no poder abrazarle, besarle — ¿Por qué me has puesto a custodia de Isabella? Ahora me es imposible olvidarla, pasaré toda la eternidad con su recuerdo en mí.

— Todo ocurre por alguna razón, ya te lo dije... Lo sabes muy bien — dijo con sabiduría.

— ¿Soy el destino de Isabella? — pregunté esperanzado.

— Deberás descubrirlo Ezequiel… serás enviado como humano a la vida terrenal — un sentimiento entre felicidad y miedo penetró mi alma mientras trataba de comprender porque me enviaría de igual manera, a pesar de haber intentado cumplir mi deseo a escondidas, engañando, mintiendo. Pero no me dio la oportunidad de cuestionarle, pues el ángel Ezequiel dejó de existir.

_**Vida terrenal**_

Es verdad, cuando los humanos dicen que la vida se escribe cierto en líneas inciertas, créanlo, sé lo que digo. He visto tantas veces cumplirse el "destino" correcto, claro que no antes de pasar por el incierto, solo así se aprende y se aprecia al final.

Soy algo así como un ángel terrenal, soy una persona de carne y hueso que no muere. O sea, soy un inmortal entre mortales. Mi misión es cuidar de los ángeles reencarnados en seres humanos, guiarles y mostrarles lo evidente. Porque infelizmente, los reencarnados son demasiado despistados o inocentes, para entender lo que está frente a sus narices.

Por ello, hoy comienza mi trabajo como cuidador de Edward Cullen, alias Ezequiel. Ha sido enviado a la tierra porque está enamorado de quien fuera su "trabajo", una chica, una tal Isabella Swan. La orden era simple y clara, ayudar a que Edward se encuentre y que el amor surja en la joven castaña.

Entonces allí me encontraba, parado frente al Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York, un edificio de gran magnitud, un lugar dónde podrías encontrar estudiantes de medicina vagando por sus largos y blancos pasillos. Dónde perderse, era tan simple como perderse en plena Nueva York.

Observé el monstruo de cimiento, así es, un monstruo que tiene vida propia; pues él decide cuando se traga para siempre a las personas o las escupe con velocidad tanta que nunca más regresan. Fumé mi último cigarro antes de ingresar, dejé que el humo llenara mis pulmones indestructibles, disfrutando del sabor particular del tabaco en mí. Busque la hora exacta en mi reloj, para tirar al suelo lo que sobraba de mi cigarrillo y aplastarle con mi pie derecho para apagar su calor.

Caminé con prisa hasta la entrada del lugar y sin hacerme esperar me aproximé al balcón de informaciones. Era el momento, él había despertado y necesitaba de mí presencia.

— Buenos días señorita — saludé simpáticamente a la enfermera de guardia — mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, necesito saber dónde se encuentra mi primo, Edward Cullen, ha despertado esta mañana y me han llamado — la joven mujer buscó rápidamente en su computadora verificando mi nombre, como persona de contacto, para luego informarme de su ubicación en el inmenso hospital. Agradecí y marché hacia el encuentro sin hacerme esperar.

Luego de caminar por largos pasillos, encontrando el ascensor, subí al cuarto piso dónde se encontraba el hombre del milagro, el hombre que volviera de un coma. Así estaba siendo llamado por los periodistas que llamaban constantemente a mí casa y al hospital. Para llegar por fin a la habitación 250. Curioso y expectante, detuve mi andar en la entrada, buscando con la mirada el espécimen en la que se había convertido el que fuera, hasta hacía poco tiempo, el ángel Ezequiel.

Tan alto como de un metro ochenta, cuerpo de quien fuera un antiguo deportista, más frágil por los dos años que subsistiera, aquel cuerpo en coma. Cabello desordenado, largo por los hombros y de un extraño color cobrizo. Permanecía sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida, dando la plena sensación de que esperaba algo o mejor dicho, anhelaba con su alma.

Ingresé en silencio, buscando la forma de llamarle la atención sin que se asustara, sin saber cómo hacerlo, opté por hacerlo de la manera convencional, llamándole por el nombre terrenal.

— ¿Edward? — Seguía sin reaccionar — primo Edward ¿Te encuentras bien? — traté de sonar emocionado por verle despierto. Él giró su cabeza lentamente hacia mí, dejando a la vista un par de orbes color verde que me observaron con atención y curiosidad — Soy Emmett, tu primo. ¿Me recuerdas?

— ¿Emmett? Disculpa… No… no recuerdo nada — arrugó con fuerza la piel de la frente, confundido, pasando la mano sobre su largo cabello — dicen… dicen que he estado en coma durante dos años — dijo dudoso de que fuera verdad, algo no le encuadraba, ciertos detalles le hacían falta — por un accidente… — su voz era frágil, confusa y áspera a la vez, debido a la entubación que llevara por mucho tiempo y por la falta de uso de las cuerdas vocales. El cuerpo tenía sus tiempos, forzarle no le ayudaría en nada.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente acercándome a él, completamente confundido. Pues no sabía que Ezequiel, alias Edward, llegaría a este mundo sin memoria.

— Así fue Edward…— hablé inseguro, de no entender si él fingía o en verdad no sabía quién era.

— ¿Edward? ¿Me llamo así? — cerró los ojos buscando alguna respuesta, más volvió a abrirlos sin poder encontrarla en su frágil memoria — ¿Estás seguro que así me llamo? No ciento que sea mi nombre…

— Terrenalmente hablando es tú nombre Edward, Edward Cullen… — respondí instantáneamente, haciendo que el ángel reencarnado me viera aún más confundido. Sonreí, tratando de fingir que era una broma, por alguna razón se le había enviado sin memoria, no sería yo quien le dijera la verdad.

— Entiendo… Somos primos

— Exacto…

— ¿Dónde… dónde están mis padres? ¿Hermanos? — preguntó aun confundido.

— No tienes familia Edward… En realidad — traté de recordar lo que había leído sobre aquel hombre, sobre el verdadero Edward Cullen — somos ambos huérfanos, crecimos juntos en un orfanato e inventamos la historia de que somos primos porque éramos muy amigos, pero muy diferentes para ser hermanos — él sonrió, como si hubiera recordado, pero nada más fue el alivio que se siente al saber que no te encuentras totalmente solo en el mundo.

— Entiendo… — repetía como intentando sumar recuerdos a su cabeza vacía, perdida y solitaria.

— ¿Ya ha venido el neurólogo a verte? ¿Te han dicho algo sobre darte el alta? — sabía que debía protegerle y guiarle, más al igual que Edward, no tenía idea de porque estaba allí, nunca antes me había enfrentado a un ángel sin memoria e internado en un hospital.

— Eeeee no… hasta ahora solo ha estado un doctor y algunas enfermeras… — dijo levantando los hombros, aún seguía confundido y estaba seguro que tardaría un tiempo antes que pudiera estar más a gusto — ¿Emmett? — Asentí esperando lo que tenía para decirme — ¿podrías cortarme el cabello? Está demasiado largo…

— Ok… te conseguiré a alguien que lo haga, no sé nada de cortar cabello…— sonreí al ver que Edward reía por mi expresión facial — Ahora iré a buscar a alguien que sepa informarme sobre tu estado — giré mi cuerpo hacia la puerta para salir en busca de un médico. Pero me detuve, al ver que ingresaba a la habitación una joven mujer, cabello recogido en un moño, de color castaño. Dueña de un hermoso par de orbes del mismo color, de estatura media y cuerpo bien formado. Una doctora, la doctora de Edward, lo supe en el mismo instante.

Algo que deben saber de mí es que puedo ingresar a la mente de los seres humanos, dándome la posibilidad de saber quién son, que hacen, que desean y que piensan. No he perdido las habilidades de un ángel, para mí son necesarias para cuidar de los ángeles reencarnados. Pero mi "poder" tiene un defecto, no puedo estar dentro de la mente de un ángel reencarnado, así como no le puedo obligar a que haga nada si no lo desea.

— Doctora Swan, Isabella Swan — estiró su mano hacia mí, a lo que respondí sin demoras estirando la mía para alcanzarle — especialista en neurología. ¿Usted es…?

— Emmett Cullen, primo de Edward — respondí con mi mejor sonrisa al mentir con mi apellido — estaba a punto de ir por un médico, quisiera información sobre el estado de mi primo.

— Entiendo señor Cullen, tengo algunos exámenes que se han realizado durante la mañana, pero aún necesito revisar al paciente. Si me lo permite, luego podremos hablar — asentí ante su respuesta y me retiré de la habitación. Más seguí conectado a su mente para saber lo que sucedía en mi ausencia.

Caminé rápidamente hacia afuera, permanecí parado contra la pared del corredor, observando con cuidado sus pensamientos, viendo a través de sus ojos, escuchando a través de sus oídos. Esperando averiguar algo más sobre la llegada de Edward a la tierra, tratando de entender que le vio de especial el ángel Ezequiel, en aquella mortal.

_**Bella**_

Caminé hasta aproximarme al paciente que tanto alboroto había causado y mientras leía su historial médico hablé:

— Muy bien, señor Cullen — sonreí, él se encontraba muy serio, perdido en realidad. Pero era comprensible, había despertado de un coma dos años después de un accidente, dónde murió su entonces prometida. Si fuera yo, si pasara por una situación como esa, también estaría así. Volví a leer el historial, encontrándome con que no recuerda nada de su vida. Con certeza sería un caso difícil. Sentí un dolor extraño en el pecho, tal vez ¿Pena? — ¿Señor Cullen? — Trataba de llamar su atención, carraspeé y volví a hablar — Dice… dice aquí que le han revisado por la mañana, cuando despertó de… — no fue necesario terminar la frase, él asintió con la cabeza, más aún permanecía observando hacia afuera. Curiosa, traté de seguir su mirada para comprender lo que tanto le llamaba la atención, sin conseguir ver nada especial, solamente el cielo azul, que raramente se veía en Nueva York. Volví a concentrarme en mi tarea — Necesito hacerle preguntas señor Cullen… — pero fui interrumpida por primera vez por el paciente.

— Edward mi nom… — cuando por fin volvió el rostro hacia mí, algo le hizo detenerse. Su mirada penetró con fuerza la mía, haciendo que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, una sensación extraña golpeó mi mente, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Más inmediatamente me golpeé internamente, pues de seguro le había visto en alguna de mis rondas, sin prestar demasiada atención a su rostro — mi nombre es Edward — terminó ahora seguro de lo que decía.

— Bien… Edward. Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas — asintió esperando — así como es preciso que examine el entumecimiento en tus músculos — y sin problemas comencé el procedimiento.

Por tal vez quince minutos, realicé el chequeo de rutina, físico y mental. Más todo el tiempo dentro de aquella habitación, el joven hombre me fulminaba con la mirada. Nunca me había sentido tan desnuda, llevando ropas, delante de un hombre, menos delante de un paciente.

Le expliqué lo sucedido, los exámenes que estarían por realizarle y el porqué de la pérdida de memoria. Él asintió mudo, observando cada uno de mis movimientos, escuchando cada palabra atentamente, mirándome de la manera en la que ves una persona que conoces. Todo en el paciente Cullen me era muy extraño, su despertar repentino, la belleza que poseía, a pesar de haber estado postrado en una cama, no mostrando demasiadas señales de deterioro, y la forma en la que me miraba, dando a entender que no era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos, dando a entender que de alguna forma, este encuentro estaba destinado a ocurrir.

Firmé su ficha médica y me despedí educadamente. Caminé hacia la salida encontrándome con el otro Cullen.

_**Emmett **_

La mirada de Edward en la cabeza de Isabella me había demostrado cuán importante era aquella mujer para él, tanto que fue capaz de perder su inmortalidad por estar a su lado. El ángel reencarnado estaba enamorado de la joven doctora y sería capaz de todo, siempre y cuando recordara quien era y que hacía allí.

La hermosa doctora, quien llevaba puesta su larga bata blanca, la cual no había notado hasta que la volví a ver, caminó hacia mí confundida por la actitud de Edward. Ya que le agradaba a la vez que temía por lo que en ella hacían aquel par de ojos de color verde.

— Señorita Swan.

— Señor Cullen, he hablado con Edward… — por algunos minutos, volvió a explicar, ahora a mí, todo lo que había hablado a mi primo. Obviamente que escuché con paciencia, supuestamente no había oído nada. Más había algo que le preocupaba — Señor Cullen, ¿Sabe usted si su primo me conoce de antes del accidente? — sonreí por la ironía de la pregunta.

— Por favor señorita Swan, dígame Emmett — asintió sin hablar — No… — mentía — creo que no. Pero… si tiene algún recuerdo relacionado con usted, le haré saber — y volví a sonreír.

— Mmmm hmmm… — permaneció en silencio, sintiendo que aquella sensación de confusión seguía creciendo dentro de ella. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su largo silencio prosiguió — En unos instantes las enfermeras vendrán por él… — dijo retirándose sin siquiera decir adiós, la joven doctora estaba sumergida en un enmarañado sentimiento y su corazón comenzaba a anhelar la presencia de Edward a su lado, sin que lo percibiera aún, sin que siquiera lo entendiera.

…

Pasaron las horas, los días, las semanas, pasaron los meses, tres para ser exacto; mientras el caso de Edward era estudiado. Al final, se trataba de un hospital universitario y no permitirían que un paciente "especial" como él, se marchara sin antes tratar de comprenderle.

Edward fuera sometido a innumerables exámenes, de todo tipo existente y comenzó fisioterapia debido a la atrofia de los músculos. Él y la doctora se hicieron excelentes amigos, reían y hablaban por horas, ella le iba a ver en sus días libres. Pero Edward aún no le recordaba y en su mente, Isabella era su doctora y nada más que ello. Mientras ella, deseaba con todo su cuerpo y su alma que él le diera señales, que le demostrara de alguna forma que podía acercarse más que como su neuróloga.

Con el tiempo, la fisioterapia dio excelentes resultados y el ángel reencarnado volvió a caminar y a moverse sin problemas, los músculos volvieron a la normalidad. Haciendo que comenzara a acudir a un gimnasio, aconsejado por sus médicos para tonificar su cuerpo. Mi amistad con Edward creció, confiaba en mí sin dudar y yo había descubierto en él una persona que sabía escuchar y aconsejar. Era extraño no verle como un ángel, pero con el tiempo comencé a acostumbrarme y tratarle como un verdadero primo, amigo y compañero de apartamento, un verdadero ser humano.

Aunque hubieran cambiado ciertas actitudes, todo seguía igual, su actitud hacia Isabella no había cambiado. Hasta que cierto día, recibió una visita sorprendente, un visita que haría que Edward abriera los ojos inesperadamente y que me facilitaría el trabajo a realizar.

Esperaba por el joven cobrizo, ahora mi amigo, mi primo falso; cuando creí ver a lo lejos una alucinación y si fuera posible que las viera, juro me hubiera asustado. Caminaba hacia mí, la viva imagen de un ángel mujer, de las pocas que existen. Mujer de baja estatura, cuerpo delgado, cabellos negros y largos hasta cintura, pequeños ojos de un extraño color gris, rosto aniñado, más elegante como solo ella sabría ser. En aquel momento no sabía si aquella era una visión divina o una terrenal, observé anonadado, en silencio esperando que ella se acercara.

— Alice… — susurré. Enderecé mi cuerpo que mantenía estático y tensionado — ¿eres Alice? — la duda me embargaba, a la vez que sentía la certeza. Mis ojos me lo mostraban, más mi mente me decía que aquella presencia no era posible. Sin perder la sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó más y más, caminando con gracia, parecía que aún tenía alas. Aunque los ángeles no tenían cuerpos reales, Alice fue una de las pocas excepciones.

— ¡Emmett! — Exclamó con alegría, abrazándome y dejando un beso sobre mi mejilla — ¡Tantoooos mile… años sin vernos! — era verdad, ella era humana ahora.

— Alice… eres… humana. ¿Có-o-mo sucedió? ¿Cómo me recuerdas? — empecé a creer que me estaban gastando una broma.

— Hola Emmett, también es bueno verte… ¡Uff! Pensé que estarías feliz en tenerme cerca —dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

— Disculpa Alice, me has tomado de sorpresa… además de que estoy confundido, y cabreado por no poder cumplir mis objetivos — respondí mirando hacia Edward, que hablaba, concentrado en su mundo, con Bella — ¿Por qué carajo él no recuerda nada? ¡Espera! ¿Te sigues llamando Alice? — sonreía con picardía a la vez que asentía.

— Sabes que no soy… digo, no era un ángel conocido — asentí con la cabeza — era de las pocas en el mundo celestial, un ángel que antes fue un ser humano y que le solicitó a Dios la posibilidad de serlo.

— Sí, así es… pero… ¿Por qué has vuelto Alice?

— Porque me enamoré — sonrió como todos los humanos sonríen cuando sienten amor — y…

— ¿Por esa razón estás aquí? ¿Te han mandado ayudarme…? ¡Mierda! — exclamé utilizando una mala palabra y Alice abrió los ojos como platos por mi reacción.

— !Wow! Nunca creí que te escucharía usar esa palabra. En fin… ¿No quieres mi ayuda Emmett? No comprendo…

— No es eso Al, es que siento que estoy fallando en mi misión. Edward — señalé a mi amigo — no recuerda quien es en verdad, ni porque está aquí… ¡Arrrggg! He intentado de todo, ¡Todo! No consigo que recuerde ni que se dé cuenta que la ama…

— Tranquilo… sé cómo ayudarte. Pues… soy amiga de Bella, fui su ángel guardián antes de que me enviaran.

— Pero… dijiste que te enamoraste ¿De Bella? — Mirándole extrañado, mientras Alice comenzó a reír a carcajadas y negar con la cabeza — entonces… de alguien cercano a ella — asintió — ¡Espera! Tú recuerdas quien eras… ¿Por qué?

— Porque antes he sido una humana… Ademaaaás Edward — señaló con la cabeza — Ha tomado "escondido" el libro de la reencarnación. Le han enviado como humano, peeeeero… se lo han hecho más difícil por su atrevimiento — sonrió de costado.

— ¿Por qué no sabía de eso?

— ¿Creo que se les ha olvidado decírtelo? — dijo haciendo cara de inocente.

— Mmmm hmmm… dime la verdad Alice

— Bieeeen… me dieron la información sobre Ezequiel, pero nunca su nombre humano, ni dónde encontrarle, debía descubrirlo sola — suspiró con fuerza — Desde que Edward despertó, Bella hablaba de su paciente milagro, que no recordaba nada, que tenía un buen amigo a su lado, que decía ser su primo… entonces comencé a unir los puntos…

— Y aquí me tienes… o sea que la misión es para ambos. Tú debes ayudar a Bella y yo a Edward.

— Así parece…

— ¿Y tú? ¿Conseguiste conquistar el amor? — sonrió abiertamente y los ojos le brillaban como dos estrellas.

— ¡Sí! Su nombre es Jasper y nos casamos el mes entrante — dijo al mostrarme un delicado y simple anillo de compromiso, la pequeña Alice expedía amor.

— Felicitaciones… creo — sonrió con pena, porque sabía que la eternidad era dolorosa y solitaria.

Sintiendo mi incomodidad, Alice volvió a hablar sobre Ezequiel y nuestra misión. Pero, mientras lo hacíamos, capté los pensamientos de la joven doctora, que al vernos juntos, comenzó a caminar hacia nuestro encuentro. Curiosa por saber cómo conocía a su mejor amiga.

— Tranquila Alice, Bella camina hacia nuestro encuentro — la pequeña saltamontes sonrió, para luego comenzar a hablar de su novio, como toda humana haría.

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó, para luego besarle en la mejilla y mirar hacia mí confundida — ¿Conoces a Emmett? — dijo señalándome y mirando hacia su amiga.

— Sip, ¿No es impresionante? Nos conocemos de pequeños, fuimos juntos al colegio con Edward… No puedo creer que le hubiera pasado tantas cosas y no supiera de nada. ¡Qué casualidad que es el mismo Edward que me habías comentado Bells! — dijo tan rápido que la castaña le observaba con extrañeza.

— Seee, la enana era de nuestro grupos de amigos y perdimos contacto cuando me fui de viaje — sonreí mientras Bella trataba de organizar la información en su cabeza — pero es bueno volver a vernos y espero que no perdamos contacto de nuevo.

— Alice… es bueno que conozcas a Edward, podrías ayudarle con recuerdos… — giró la cabeza hacia mí, como buscando mi apoyo.

— Sí, de eso hablábamos la enana y yo, no te preocupes — sonreí amablemente.

— ¡Fantástico! Quiero que Edward esté bien… a veces, a veces lo veo tan triste, perdido. Me duele el alma verlo así — sus palabras estaban repletas de cariño, lo que me hizo entender que el trabajo de Alice estaba bien encaminado, porque Bella abrigaba dentro de su pecho, un amor puro y generoso, por el ángel reencarnado.

Hablamos algunos minutos antes de despedirme de ambas chicas, con la promesa de reunirnos para que Edward viera a Alice. Poco después, caminé hasta el encuentro de mi amigo reencarnado, que permanecía parado frente a una de las ventanas del hospital, esperando por mí. Más sabía, que sus momentos de reflexión frente al cuadro de cristal, eran instantes donde el hombre sin memoria, buscaba incesantemente un recuerdo en su mente vacía de pasado.

— No te tortures, ya recordarás — dije interrumpiéndole con suavidad. Giró su cuerpo para verme a los ojos.

— Eso espero Emmett, eso espero… — suspiró dolosamente. Su expresión de preocupación era constante, su dolor penetraba en mi mente y en mi alma humana, me era imposible evitarle, estaba allí para ayudarle y hasta aquel momento estaba tan perdido como él.

— Así será… te cuento que me he encontrado con una gran amiga de nuestra infancia y adolescencia. Alice ¿Te hace recordar algo el nombre? — y en ese mismo instante, no supe porque, ni de qué forma lo pude ver, pero Edward era sumergido por dos manos imaginarias, que le llevaban hacia un lugar escondido de su memoria, dónde la imagen de Alice como ángel le golpeaba con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera — ¿Qué ocurre? — su mirada fija en mí, su boca entre abierta y su mente confusa; mostraban en todo esplendor que Edward comenzaba a recordar.

— Vi… algo… Alice… — el ceño arrugado, la confusión aún más presente. Estiré mi mano para colocársela sobre el hombro — necesito verle…— tan absorto como él, permanecí algunos segundos tratando de entender a qué se refería.

— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Espérame aquí, no te muevas! ¡Voy por ella! — caminé con prisa por los pasillos del hospital, perseguí como un loco el aroma de Alice, un aroma particular que tiene cada ángel, sea reencarnado o sea ángel terrenal, sea como sea, es único en cada uno.

Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta de salida, pude visualizar a Alice subiendo a su automóvil, corrí tan rápido como humano que me fue posible, para detenerme frente a su vehículo. La morocha mujer, leyó en mi mirada lo que debía hacer. Salió lentamente de su habitáculo y caminó hacia mí con el pensamiento limpio, pero segura de lo que debía hacer.

— Me recordó— asentí imperceptiblemente. Sin hablar caminó hacia el edificio nuevamente, así como yo. No fueron necesarias palabras, ni preguntar dónde se encontraba el ángel reencarnado, su aroma le delataba, fuertemente amaderado, ese era el aroma de Ezequiel que le había seguido hasta la vida terrenal y reencarnado en el cuerpo del joven Edward.

Pocos minutos después, Alice visualizó al final del pasillo a quien fuera, en el mundo celestial, su compañero de largas misiones. Así es, Alice y Ezequiel habían sido en innumerables ocasiones, ángeles guardianes de humanos que terminaban, gracias a ellos, en pareja.

— ¿Edward? — preguntó con cuidado, pues aún no sabía con certeza si quien le recordaba era Edward o Ezequiel.

— No Alice… Ezequiel — sonriendo abiertamente abrazó a su amiga — ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? — dijo entendiendo que ella era la llave para que él recordara.

— "Todo tiene su tiempo y todo lo que se quiere debajo del cielo tiene su hora… — comenzó a recitar Alice con orgullo, más Edward le interrumpió para seguir él.

— Tiempo de nacer y tiempo de morir… — Ahora era Alice quien scontinuó.

— Tiempo de llorar y tiempo de reír; tiempo de abrazar y tiempo de dejar de abrazar; tiempo de buscar y tiempo de perder; tiempo de callar y tiempo de hablar…— y terminó por fin el ángel reencarnado con emoción en la voz.

— Tiempo de amar… — le observó con un brillo especial en los ojos, Ezequiel recordaba quien era, sabía todo sobre el hombre en el cual estaba, aquel cuerpo que le fue prestado para ser feliz — Ahora comprendo todo… tú y Emmett están aquí para ayudarme, juntos.

— Sí, así es Edward — respondí remarcando su nombre, debía usar el nombre humano.

— Lo sé, Edward Cullen… debo hablar con Bella, debo decirle lo que siento— la ansiedad se apoderó de él sin que pudiera darse cuenta. Comenzó a caminar en busca de la joven castaña, sin darse cuenta que era demasiado brusco lo que pensaba hacer, debí entonces detenerle.

— ¡Edward! Tranquilízate, no puedes llegar y decirle "¡Hey! soy tu ángel y debes enamorarte de mí"… — negando con la cabeza para que el ángel reencarnado me entendiera.

— ¡Exacto! — Habló Alice — debemos planear una salida entre amigos — se lo pensó un segundo — Salida no, a Bella no le agradaría y por lo tanto no iría… Realizaré una cena en casa, para celebrar nuestro reencuentro y que conozcan a Jasper. ¡Tú! — Señaló a Edward — deberás fingir que estás recordando, pero no todo de golpe, sería muy extraño — el ángel reencarnado asintió mientras prestaba atención a los planes de Alice.

Volvía a estar tranquilo, la misión comenzaba su parte final.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Por fin recordaba quien era y a qué había llegado a esta vida. Era un ángel reencarnado, al que se le había dado la oportunidad de amar. Más, como todo ser humano, existían en mí dudas, miedos e inseguridades. Ahora no escuchaba pensamientos, era un simple hombre y no sería para nada ético pedirle a Emmett que me dijera lo que Bella pensaba, sentía, anhelaba. Tendría que descubrirlo solo, conocerla y mostrarle que mi amor era real.

Alice había organizado una cena en su nuevo hogar, Emmett y yo llegamos allí media hora antes de la llegada de Bella, conocimos al futuro esposo de nuestra amiga de infancia, Jasper; él era alto, de tez clara, ojos profundos y claros, cabellos de color rubio. Un hombre con el cual podrías hablar por horas, amable, tranquilo y merecedor del amor de mi amiga.

Aunque reencontrarme con Alice y conocer a su futuro esposo habían mantenido mi mente ocupada, no veía el momento de ver a Bella ingresar por la puerta principal. Comenzaba a sentir ganas de fumar, como lo hacía Emmett incesantemente. Pero recordaba, cuando sentía la curiosidad de hacerlo, que mi cuerpo era mortal y el cigarro me quitaría tiempo al lado de la hermosa Isabella.

Una hora más tarde de lo planeado, golpearon a la puerta, haciendo que mi humano corazón golpeara fuertemente, sintiendo que lo dejaría salir si abría la boca. El trio de ex ángeles permanecimos inmóviles, temerosos de lo que ocurriría a partir de aquel momento. El único, que reaccionó humanamente correcto, fue Jasper. Que mirándonos extrañado, caminó hacia la entrada de la casa y abrió la puerta, para dejar entrar a la mujer de mis sueños. Vistiendo unos jeans claros muy apretados, así como una camisa negra, una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color y zapatillas bajas. Su cabello suelto y alisado. Hermosa como siempre.

Estar en mi cuerpo humano no era nada fácil, pues lo que antes fue nada más que amor puro, a partir de aquel momento, se le sumaba el deseo carnal que se expandía por mi cuerpo al verle nada más. Su aroma, su cuerpo, su cabello, ¡Todo! Todo me parecía excitante, enloquecedor.

Lo peor no fue verle, lo peor fue oírle sonreír. Pero no sonreír por sonreír, sino porque acababa de verme en la habitación a la que ingresaba. El instinto humano me decía a gritos "tómala y bésala", más mi memoria angelical aún me decía que era una locura, que me detuviera, que pensara en otra cosa. Pero aquellos tres meses en que la conocí, en que la escuché hablar, reír y en ocasiones hasta cantar, creyendo que era una mujer sensacional, creyendo que me gustaba nada más, pero que debía ir despacio pues apenas le conocía. En ese momento todo aquello quedaba atrás, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, quería besarle, abrazarle, pedirle que se quede a mi lado, que nunca más se marche.

— ¡Edward! ¡Qué gusto verte! — y su sonrisa volvía a iluminar la habitación, mi corazón, mi vida.

— Digo lo mismo. Estás… muy linda — no lo pude evitar, las palabras salían sin que las pudiera controlar. Fue entonces como pude ver su sonrojo, aquel que siempre me hacía suspirar y el cual deseaba acariciar con cuidado.

— Gra-gracias… — respondió con timidez, mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretaba con fuerza sus labios.

— Bella — habló Alice para liberar un poco la extraña tensión — ¿Me permites tu chaqueta?

— ¿E? — confundida miró hacia Alice, ésta le señalaba la chaqueta haciendo que Bella entendiera y se quitara el abrigo para dárselo.

Sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente, nos sentamos en la sala. Hablamos como recordaba lo habíamos estado haciendo los últimos tres meses, en las consultas o en los encuentros furtivos, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, nuestras miradas expedían fuego, deseo, necesidad. Forzaba mí cuerpo, como me era posible, para no levantarme de mi lugar, caminar hacia ella y besarle con todo el deseo que emanaba de mí. Buscaba la coherencia, la lógica y la decencia para sofocar el calor que quería dominarme.

Y sé, con certeza absoluta, que mi organismo humano no era el único que sentía esa fusión volcánica dentro de sí. Pues, lo que le incentivaba, lo que le enloquecía sobremanera, era la mirada penetrante de Isabella sobre él, sobre mi organismo débil, mortalmente repleto de hormonas.

Mi pensamiento angelical aún reinaba, trataba de hacerme ver que entrara en razón, que aquello, que aquel deseo no podía suceder. Que nuestros cuerpos no podrían tocarse, que nuestros labios debían mantener distancia absoluta, que nuestras miradas debían ser inocentes y sencillas. Imposible, se hacía imposible.

Cierto momento, el silencio hizo que reaccionara y cortara la conexión imaginaria entre nuestras miradas, para darme cuenta que nos encontrábamos a solas. Esa certeza causó en mí una fuerte liberación y sin importarme más, cumplí con mis ansias terrenales; colocándome de pie, caminé rodeando la mesilla de sala, tomé con cuidado, pero con pasión, el delgado brazo de Bella, acariciando en el proceso su piel tersa y clara. Colocándole frente a mí, sin saber que hacer exactamente pero con la certeza de lo que deseaba, coloqué su rostro entre mis manos y le besé, como se besa por primera vez: suave, delicada y deliciosamente.

Fuertes estallidos sonaban en mi cabeza, como campanas, fuegos artificiales o cualquier otra cosa que hacía un estruendo magistral. Mi cuerpo vibraba enloquecido por más. Fue entonces, cuando sus manos tomaron mi cabello, empujando con fuerza mi boca sobre la suya, su respiración en la mía, penetrando con ímpetu su lengua dentro de mi boca, dejando que ambas jugaran fervorosamente, haciendo que se erizaran violentamente nuestros cuerpos.

Bajé mis manos con prisa, alisando sus curvas delicadas, y sin pensarlo demasiado, dejándome llevar por el ardor pasional, tomé sus glúteos empujando su cuerpo hacia el mío, consiguiendo que Isabella sintiera mi dureza golpeando sobre su estómago y que liberara, como música celestial, un apretado y suave gemido.

Minutos después, que parecieron segundos, detuvimos el largo beso en busca de aire, en busca de un poco de cordura. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos marrones, dilatados por el deseo, pedían a gritos que siguiera, que liberáramos lo que nuestros cuerpos ansiaban, nuestras almas pretendían y nuestras mentes temían.

Así fue, como sin deliberar, tomé su mano y la guié por la casa, tomando nuestros abrigos, para luego llevármela lejos de allí, lejos de quienes nos pudieran oír, lejos de la preguntas o miradas, pero cerca uno del otro, en cuerpo, en alma, en deseo.

Salimos a la calle, Nueva York, ciudad de taxis. Tomamos el primero que se detuvo, nos besamos con locura todo el camino, bajamos frente al edificio dónde se encontraba el apartamento de Isabella. Subimos al ascensor, manos tiernas sobre mi miembro duro, gemidos que salían de mi boca, de su boca, pasión.

Llaves perdidas dentro del bolso.

Manos que tocaban su cuerpo.

Manos temblorosas tratando de abrir la puerta.

Excitación.

Mi cuerpo presionado contra la puerta, dentro del apartamento, una luz tenue iluminaba el lugar. Sin quitar su mirada de la mía, su mano recorrió desde mi pecho vestido, hasta mi abdomen. Tomando desde el borde de mi ropa, ella quitó de un solo empujón los paños que cubrían mi torso. La respiración era errática, fuerte, tan fuerte que mis pulmones dolían, pedían, no aire, si no, su aliento dulce y embriagador.

Bella acercó su cuerpo, rosándolo al mío, bajando con cuidado, depositando pequeños besos húmedos desde mi boca, mentón, pecho, abdomen y por último la mojada cabeza de mi miembro, abriendo lentamente su boca y metiéndolo dentro; pasando con la enloquecedora acción, la lengua. De mi boca, gemidos incontrolables y altamente sonoros salían. Mientras mis manos no sabían que hacer, que tomar entre ellas, que tocar con vehemencia, Bella succionaba mi pene, sí, mi endurecido y excitado pene, metiendo y sacándolo de su deliciosa abertura facial. Enceguecido por placer, tomé su suave cabello entre mis dedos, empujando hacia mí, acelerando con ganas la succión que me enloquecía, que me encandilaba, que me obsesionaba.

Un acto tan violento como hermoso, que me hizo abrigar tantas inexplicables sensaciones, algo absolutamente imperdible, algo totalmente humano.

De pronto, una extraña sensación de libertad, como si nuevamente volviera a volar, como si de nuevo dejara de existir en materia, comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, haciendo que me detuviera, que tomara a Bella con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, para que no siguiera con aquel placentero masaje.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? — dijo con cara de preocupación e hizo que doliera en mí como si fuera golpeado con fuerza.

— Es que… sentí… algo fuerte, no puedo… ¿controlarlo? — sintiéndome el humano más idiota del mundo. Más Isabella me sonrió con dulzura y excitación, una combinación tan peligrosa como hermosa.

Me tomó por la mano, ella era la que guiaba nuestra locura, pues confundido por las sensaciones me dejé llevar, caminé tras ella hasta que ingresamos a la habitación, dónde una enorme cama nos esperaba.

Nuestros cuerpos volvían a unirse con pasión desmesurada, demenciales sentidos, besos ardientes, manos suaves recorriendo mi cuerpo, tomando mi miembro nuevamente, gemidos aún más potentes. Caminé hacia atrás, empujado por la avalancha de besos fogosos de Bella, golpeando por fin, sobre la orilla del colchón, que sentí casi al instante bajo mi cuerpo.

Como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba desnuda, desnuda para mí, dejando ver su suave y perlada piel, que brillaba en la penumbra de la habitación, como si fuera mi faro, mi puerto seguro. La amaba, le amo, la amaré. Era mía y yo era, soy y seré, total, infinita e indiscutiblemente suyo.

Ella sobre mí a horcajadas, piel contra piel y el aroma delicioso que expedía, pedía a gritos lo inevitable, la unión de nuestros cuerpos, la unión de nuestras almas. Sin hacernos esperar, el ángel mortal frente a mis ojos, colocó su centro cerca del miembro duro, que exudaba deseo y necesidad, bajando con lentitud me dejó ingresar, haciendo que por mi cuerpo recorriera una electricidad capaz de hacerme morir y resucitar tantas veces como quisiera.

Sin quitar mi mirada de la suya, Bella comenzó una danza deliciosa, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cuerpos unidos por la penuria sexual. Desquiciado con el lento baile, tomé sus caderas entre mis manos, apretando y agilizando su movimiento enloquecedor. Necesitaba más, necesitaba fuerza, la necesitaba estar más y más dentro de su cuerpo, necesitaba que fuéramos dos en uno.

Gemidos dieron lugar a gritos, a nombres mencionados con pasional locura. Nuestra piel hervía con furor, mientras en mi interior, una lava ardiente comenzaba a buscar salida, ebullición maldita, buscaba lugar dentro el abdomen para depositarse allí, encontrando de esa manera la forma de escapar. En ese vaivén de sensaciones, sonidos y toques fervorosos, nuestros cuerpos explotaron en orgasmos, uno detrás del otro, haciéndonos gritar palabras que marcarían el inicio de nuestra vida juntos.

— ¡TE AMO BELLA! — haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente, para enseguida besar con ansias, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en años. Cayendo por fin sobre mí pecho, exhausta, confundida pero confortable en el lugar que le pertenecía, sobre mi corazón palpitante.

— ¿Es posible Edward? — no levantaba su rostro, sabía que temía mi respuesta, temía revelar lo que sentía.

— Claro que lo es… y siempre lo será. Te amo como si te conociera de toda mi vida, te amo porque eres mi vida, te amo porque te descubro día a día, te amo porque eres mía. Simplemente te amo Isabella Swan — cuando terminé de pronunciar esas palabras, sentí sus lágrimas mojando mi pecho desnudo, sin importarme, pues estaba seguro que eran de felicidad. Sabía que siendo humana de nacimiento, no le era fácil aceptar lo que sentía por mí, pero también sabía que ella no dudaría de mí, ya que allí permanecía, sobre mí, sobre el hombre que la amaría para toda la eternidad. Suspiró con suma fuerza, levantó su rostro buscando mis ojos y habló, aun con miedo en la voz, pero segura de lo que quería decir.

— Te amo Edward Cullen y quiero descubrirte todos los días de mi vida, sin miedo a lo que pueda suceder, te quiero a mi lado, siempre, siempre, siempre… Tú siempre serás mi ángel… — fundiendo el final de su declaración en un hermoso beso. Un beso de amor y una declaración que había esperado toda mi vida.

…

_**Espero les haya gustado mi primer ONE SHOT, quien sabe más adelante exista una segunda parte, quien sabe…**_

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Karu**_


End file.
